Funds from NIAAA will be used to train and employ five student peer counselors in the areas of alcoholism and drug abuse. We have an existing builging which needs renovation and some of the funds will be used for this purpose. Once the alterations are made, recreational equipment can be purchased and a recreational program can be developed. We want to incorporate arts and crafts into this program to create interest among the younger people who are placed between the white and native culture. This would also allow the older people to teach the skills that have been passed down to them. There is a great need to provide this recreation center for the younger people. To provide them with constructive activity and to be able to give and receive alcoholism education from their peers.